The present invention relates to an opening/closing apparatus for a fuel tank.
In the related art, there is an opening/closing apparatus for a fuel tank, which is opened when a liquid fuel is supplied from a fueling nozzle into a fuel tank of a vehicle, and which is closed when no liquid fuel is supplied. In such an opening/closing apparatus, it is required that the fuel overflowing from a fuel passage where the supplied liquid fuel passes is discharged to the outside, and that infiltration of dust from the outside is prevented. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique in which a liquid discharge path connecting the fuel passage and the outside has a labyrinthine structure (for example, see JP-A-2014-69618)
In the opening/closing apparatus for the fuel tank disclosed in JP-A-2014-69618, although being formed as the labyrinthine structure, the liquid discharge path constantly connects the fuel passage and the outside. Accordingly, in the opening/closing apparatus for the fuel tank, the pressure inside the fuel passage is changed into a negative pressure with the passing of the liquid fuel in the fuel passage when the fuel is supplied, it is concerned that dust and the like is introduced into the opening/closing apparatus together with outside air from the outside.